plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Explorer Zombie
For the chinese variant, see Torch Kung-Fu Zombie or Torch Monk Zombie. The Explorer Zombie is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, Plants vs. Zombies Online and Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. It moves slightly faster than regular zombies. It is the third zombie to be encountered and it holds a torch that burns any plant upon contact. Iceberg Lettuces, Snow Peas, Power Snow, and Winter Melons can extinguish the torch. However, Snapdragons and fire peas generated by the Torchwood can relight it. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Hungry Carries a torch that can instantly destroy your plants. Special: torch destroys plant on contact Weakness: cold attacks extinguish torch His impressive friendly mutton chops has always kept food in them for weeks, making sure his explorations are filled with snacks. Description It wears a hat and eyeglasses. The left lens of the eyeglasses is broken. It has a red moustache on and it holds a torch that eliminates any hostiles who gets in its wear. Explorer Zombie wears a camper's attire that is composed of a yellow handkerchief that is tied similarly to how a person is being signifed as Boy Scout. The sleeves are totally torned as the right sleeve appears to have been cut by scissors and the left one appears to have been soaked in mus as the edge appears to be more brown. The back is also torned, exposing a portion of its skin. It wears a light red colored belt and a dark green shorts. Finally, a brown colored boots for its footwear. Overview Explorer Zombie absorbs 12 normal damage shots. It loses its arm at 6 shots before dying at 12 shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Ancient Egypt: Days 9, 17, 20, 24, 25, Pyramid of Doom and Freeze 'Em. Dark Ages: Piñata Party Strategies Alone, this zombie does not pose much of a threat. However, this zombie is very dangerous in huge waves, especially if it is protected by Buckethead Mummies or Pharaoh Zombies. If you are going to use the Iceberg Lettuce, Winter Melon, or Snow Pea, remember that Snapdragons and Torchwoods can relight its torch. Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, and Infi-nuts do not work, since the Explorer Zombie can burn it, even if it has been upgraded by Plant Food. In the worst case scenario, using two Plant Food on a Cabbage-pult will kill every Explorer Zombie on the screen and deal high damage to other zombies. The Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food Upgrade is a good method, especially on Ancient Egypt - Day 20, as it extinguishes all torches on the game screen. Using Snapdragons in the same lane (or in the upper or lower lane) as the zombie is a very bad idea since the Snapdragon can unfreeze it and even light the torch again. Also, the Snapdragon has a close-range attack, so it will be hard to be killed. Gallery Explorer Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry. Explorer Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac Icon. No Smoking.png|Explorer Zombie in No Smoking achievement. Explorer Zombie.png|HD Explorer Zombie. burnexplorerzombie.png|An Explorer Zombie burning a Plant. Eating Explorer Zombie.png|Explorer Zombie Eating. DeadExplorerZombieFlameOff.png|Dead Explorer Zombie. frozenexplorerzombie.png|A frozen Explorer Zombie. FaintExplorer.jpg|A fainted Explorer Zombie. explorertoy.jpg|An Explorer Zombie toy. IMG_1017.PNG|Two Explorer Zombies eating Infi-nut's shield. Note the lit torches. Explorerloading.png|Explorer Zombie in the loading screen. Explorersand.png|Explorer Zombies riding in Sandstorms. ExploreDark.png|Explorer Zombies in Dark Ages (only available in Piñata Party). Trivia *If the Explorer Zombie meets an unarmed Potato Mine with its torch still alight, it will walk past it without burning it. If it meets an armed Potato Mine, it will explode as usual, meaning the Explorer Zombie will not burn it. *If timed correctly, the Explorer Zombie will not burn the plant when relighting its torch but will eat the plant close to it instead. *Explorer Zombie, Zombie Parrot, and Gargantuar are the only zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time which can take down a Tall-nut and Infi-nut immediately. **However, in the case of Gargantuar, if Tall-nut (or Wall-nut for that matter) is fed with Plant Food, it will take another smash in order to kill it, yet Gargantuar Prime can overkill it by smashing twice. *If the Explorer Zombie is buttered, its flame will freeze, but still be lit. *If the player extinguishes the torch, he or she will get the achievement, No Smoking. *This is the only zombie to not have Pirate or Cowboy variants, but it has a Chinese variant. *Its torch will immediately switch off at the moment of its death. *Explorer Zombie cannot burn Infi-nut's Force Field. It will, however, chew it from a space away if its torch is still lit. *Explorer Zombie is the only entirely paradoxal zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, because it appears in Ancient Egypt, more than 2000 years before the first Explorers appear. *Explorer Zombies can now use Sandstorms, but only during Piñata Parties. *It can burn Torchwood, despite the fact that the Torchwood cannot burn itself. *Besides Dr. Zomboss, Explorer Zombie is the only Ancient Egypt zombie that is not mummified. *It is an archeologist, yet it can be also counted as an Egyptologist. *After 2.7 update, it cannot burn instant-kill plants. *This is the only zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that has the first letter E. See also *No Smoking *Iceberg Lettuce *Snow Pea *Winter Melon *Torch Kung-Fu Zombie *Torch Monk Zombie fr:Zombie explorateur Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Zombies Category:Zombies with "Solid" toughness Category:Zombies with "Hungry" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies